It's the Mammoth Pumpkin, Burke
It's the Mammoth Pumpkin, Burke is a Threediots Halloween special. In this episode, Burke waits in the pumpkin patch for the Mammoth Pumpkin on Halloween. This Threediots special only airs on Halloween time. Plot In a parody of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, Burke is waiting in the pumpkin patch for the Mammoth Pumpkin on Halloween, and Lola accompanies him because he "…didn't want to hit the apple tank before all the granny smiths are bobbed out", which he would probably do to learn that the Mammoth Pumpkin does not exist. Soon Lola leaves in frustration when she sees everyone at school having a Halloween party (Chazz McSlade and Pete Mackey make a cameo here). Using his childlike belief, Ariel who pants but gets kicked out of the pumpkin patch by Burke, causing her to encounter a “No Dogs Allowed” sign and hear a booming voice enforcing the rule brings the Mammoth Pumpkin to life. However, the Pumpkin is appalled to find that his kindred pumpkins are being carved up on Halloween, and vows revenge by eating several people whole, including Baltasar, Tonya, and Kyrone. Realizing that Burke can bring things to life by believing in them, Lola tells him about "Tem Turkey", a symbol of Thanksgiving, who comes to life and kills the Mammoth Pumpkin, freeing everyone he ate. However, when Tem Turkey learns of what people do to turkeys on Thanksgiving, he vows revenge and starts eating the people as well. Production The reason the episode could not be named "It's the Great Pumpkin, Burke" to exactly match its namesake was because of a "big legal issue", according to creator Kate Duffy. However, the characters were redesigned to resemble the style of Peanuts, and they also obtained rights to use Vince Guaraldi's music. Associated Production Music *Linus and Lucy - The opening; Burke and Lola see the school dance. *Timbered Squirrel - "I like your witch costume, Lola." *Wooden Bear - Lola asks Burke a question about the Mammoth Pumpkin. *Hippo's in my Bath - "Burke, for the last time!" *? - The crew comes to the pumpkin patch.; The crew leaves the pumpkin patch. *No Dogs Allowed - Ariel gets kicked out of the pumpkin patch and encounters a "No Dogs Allowed" sign. *? - The Mammoth Pumpkin gets revenge. *A Chilling War - Baltasar gets eaten. *? - Inside the Halloween party. *Safety or Danger - "Everybody listen!" *Dangerous Partings - "You roast the unborn?!" *Lost Championship - Tem Turkey prepares to kill the Mammoth Pumpkin. *? - Tem Turkey gets revenge. Trivia *''It's the Mammoth Pumpkin, Burke'' is a parody of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and contains several references to the Peanuts series. *Burke wears the same clothes and plays the same role as Linus van Pelt. Lola is modelled after Sally Brown and Baltasar looks like Charlie Brown; he even says "good grief", echoing Charlie Brown's catchphrase. *The main theme to Peanuts "Linus and Lucy" is played several times. *The dance scene during the Halloween party is a parody of the dance scene in A Charlie Brown Christmas right down to Chazz McSlade and Pete Mackey in a nonspeaking cameo. *After getting kicked out of the pumpkin patch by Burke, Ariel encounters a “No Dogs Allowed” sign, hears a booming voice enforcing the rule and then lays on top of a doghouse. This parodies the Peanuts character Snoopy in the 1972 film Snoopy, Come Home. Category:Threediots episodes Category:Threediots specials Category:Crossover episodes